Romace is found everywhere
by shirako39
Summary: It has been an year since Acceledrome has been distoyed and Vert has gone missing now there is love in the air for shirako


_It was nearly an year since the acceledrome was distoyed and also Vert has been missing and they have been looking for Vert ever since.Meanwhile the teku and the manics was looking and also they spilted up after an while to go there ways.Taro and karma was married and had an son too.But Meanwhile Shirako was driving around in bassline and he headed to the nearest town who had an street raceing.Shirako looked around and was ready to race just then he saw an group of friends who are all girls and he kept an eye on one of them only cause the others was too old fasion and there cars was not very good.But one of the girls had an car just like bassline and the same music too what shirako liked.Shirako walked over to the group of girls and they saw the asain guy and fell over hills for him.But Shirako had over ideas and he walked over to the girl who was standing next to her car.Shirako looked at the girl and then said"Nice car with sound systum too"and then the girl looked and said"yeah i know I had it done up few days ago but the music I downloaded it my self,anyway who are you"and then Shirako looked and then said"my name is Shirako Takamoto and what yours"and then the girl said"my friends calls me Lucy"and then her friends came over and then said"hey lucy i see you still in hit with the boys"and then lucy looked and nodded just then shirako looked down at Lucy feet and looked up again and then said"will you go out with me lucy".Lucy looked and then said"sure"she said happy her friends walked away and then the street race began and Lucy and Shirako was standing next together and with the same kind of cars.Meanwhile back at the teku base Kurt and the others was talking and wanted to know where shirako was._

_Nolo and Kurt looked and then said"I am not sure where he is".Markie looked and then said"He will be alright".Few hours later they heard some music and twice aloud then nomal Karma looked and said"shirako"and then taro"yeah with another car following him"Just then the doors opened and two basslines came in and Shirako got out and said"yo How is everything".Karma looked and then said"where you went off to"and shirako told them and then the music stoped from the other car and the girl got out.Nolo and the others looked at the girl and then said"Shirako who is this girl"and then Shirako looked and walked over to Lucy and then said"She is my girlfrined"everyone looked shocked the teku and the manics ._

_Shirako"lucy meet the gangs"and then Lucy said"hello my name is lucy and i used to do street racing and also Shirako told me that you lost someone called Vert Wheeler"and then Nolo looked and then said"How do you know Vert".Lucy looked and then said"I know where he is his father is the captin of the navey and army also the Slincers".Sparky looked and was and walked over to Lucy and then headed back to Monkey and then Markie said"are you an memeber of the slincers"and then Lucy looked at him with anger and said"No i am not I never join with them they are taken all the best street racing drivers off the streets and they have killed so many"._

_Shirako looked and then said"go easy on her guys".During the night everyone headed back to there Apartments and had something to eat and drink also rest.But Shirako and Lucy was walking around on the beach and was thinking and then Lucy said"Shirako do you think they hate me"and then Shirako looked at his lover and then said"No they do not understand they will soon do not worry"and they watched the sun set and then headed back to the apartment.Lucy and Shirako was kissing inside the lift as they headed to the aparmemt.When they got there Shirako opened the door and then shut it and carried on kissing gently pushing Lucy down onto the soft bed and was stripping off too.Lucy was doing the same thing she had short brown hair and also she was skinny too.they got into there nightclothes and went inside the bed.They talked for an while and then finally fell asleep.Shirako had his left arm over Lucys teenagers body and keeping her close to his.Meanwhile during the night Lucy's friends has turned against her and has joined with Vert's dad and became an Silencers.Meanwhile Nolo was thinking about his brother Tone and was hoping that Lucy will not hurt Shirako in anyway.But his other feelings that Lucy will be an great girl for Shirako._

_Meanwhile Taro and Karma was making love before going to sleep again and they really wanted an baby to protect and to love.Meanwhile Porkchop and Monkey was sharing an flat together cause they are only great friends.During the night Tezla and Lani was in the teku base and was doing some reaserch of Vert's father and they found alot and the things what Lucy said was ture.The next moring everyone was getting up and having breakfast but Shirako and Lucy also Taro and Karma was still asleep but the others wasn't.They were headed back to the Teku base and Nolo came up with an idea during the night to make Lucy an offical memeber of the teku.Markie and Kurt headed to the Teku base and was thinking.Meanwhile Shirako and Lucy was awake and getting dressed when Lucy saw she had one new message on her phone and it was from her friends that they joined the Silencers and then Lucy looked and then turned the phone off and then said"I am alone with no family to go back or no friends"and then Shirako looked and said"you got me still"he kissed her on the cheek and whaped his arms around Lucy for comforting her._


End file.
